Poetry of Hetalia
by xXxfictionalgrace
Summary: A collection of poetry, veeery short one-shots, and anything in between of Hetalia, HetaOni, etc. Rated anywhere from K to M. I'll keep it at T for now until I add more. Every chapter will be a different story/poem. enjoy! R&R please.
1. HetaOni Unlucky

Author's Note:

**Hey-o!** So, for the few who might ever read my work, I will have the chapter three of the Shizaya fanfic-collaberation between my friend and I- very soon. For now, here's some short poetry of Hetalia!:3 I'll continuously add poetry or very short one-shots(veeery short) to this file. Soo enjoy~! 3

* * *

_HetaOni: Trapped Mice_

Locked house,

trapped mice;

piano of pure white stained red.

They drop,

in pools of crimson petals,

one

by

one.

Sorry son,

no luck tonight!

Dare turned ugly,

sad, sad night.


	2. Ignorance of the Damned

A/N:

Heeey~! :) So here's a bit of UsUk for ya'll. It's angst and hurt/comfort, of course~! Sorry for the terrible writing! :D:D:D

* * *

**Ignorance and Immunity/Ignorance of the Damned**

"Hee-ey Britian~!"

_Oh God...It's America._

With an annoyed sigh, England turned to face the grinning country behind him, whose arms were full with bags of repulsively salted fries and greasy hamburgers. England glared at the food before looking up at America's bright eyes.

"What is it Alfred?" he sighed again.

The other grinned. "You wanna 'burger?"

"Hell no, you git! That food is just repulsive. I can't even fathom how one could stand to eat that." England tsked and turned away. America pouted, before jumping up and fell in stride with the other nation.

"That's mean, England~!"

"Oh, shut it!"

America's laughter resonated through the hall as they both walked on to the meeting room.

The door to the meeting room slammed open.

"Hey Everyone! The Hero has arrived~!" America laughed and pranced in, an already irritated England behind him. The other countries glanced up, let go of a collected sigh, before continuing their conversation of "world problems," which equalled each country bickering, causing even more issues. But that was to be expected of a World Conference.

Time passed, and Alfred kept munching on his food the entire time, sometimes bursting up to yell at another country, a smile always on his face. England let his head thump onto the desk,his head aching.

_He doesn't know when to shut up or calm down, the bloody git.._

"...-f course I'm independent! Ahahaha! I have been for so many years after all!" England opened his eyes, a memory that was long kept shut out flickering through his mind. He furrowed his eyebrows, but continued to listen quietly.

Russia smiled pleasantly-though no one was fooled- and asked, "Da, but are quite immature for a country acting all on its own. How is your debt now hm~?"

America paused for a moment, before regaining his composure. "Hahaha..what is debt?"

Everyone blinked, before grumbling, "tipical American..."

Pushing up from the desk, England stood, before glaring at America. "You arrogant fool."

With that, he walked out of the room. Staring at the door, America blinked a few slow times, before a shadow fell across his face. He then looked up and smiled lightly.

_I guess so, huh, England?_

_Stupid Alfred..bringing up memories like that! That will nto go unpunished..!_

England wrapped his black cloak around his lean frame and stomped down to the basement of his manor. He quickly drew a circle and inscription into the stone, before standing. Voice low, England summoned up an image inside his make shift circle.

"I'll scry on the wanker, and see if I can get anything to use against him!" England laughed and continued.

"There!" _I'm surprised it worked._

_"Welcome home, sir." _

_America smiled widely at his aid, walking past him and into the house. _

_"Thanks~! I need some time, you mind?"_

_"Not at all, sir. Please take your time."_

_"Cool!" With that, Alfred walked down the long hall of his house, passing barren walls of light-colored wallpaper. He paused halfway, staring at himself in the mirror. For a long while, Alfred didn't move. His cheerful face slowly died to a blank mask of emptiness. _

_"...Arrogance, huh..."_

England blinked, surprised at Alfred's change of character.

_America smiled sadly, before slipping his glasses away from his face, arm falling to his side. He stared at his reflection, at the dull eyes filled with a deep and growing sadness; a pain so deep he felt as if he could curl up and die right on the spot. _

_"Yeah...My glasses and I...we play arrogance and ignorance..immunity to the pain of this world...Yet everytime I'm alone...which is always, I feel the agony of others...I see what type of country I've become...World War I, The Depression, World War II...Korea, Vietnam...every war..and that one time...I gained my independence, but..."_

"No, no America you..you did not loose me you git...Don't say it...!" England struggled with himself, staring down at the images before him. He reached out...

_"...I lost him." America inaheld deeply, before closing his eyes-_

_-and smashing his clenched fist against the mirror, sending cracks along its surface, shards embedding themselves into his skin, falling to the floor._

"A-America no!" England cried, falling to his knees infront of the circle, watching as Alfred continued to pound his fists into the mirror, sending glass and blood into the air before falling onto the pale floor. He furiously began racing through is mind, thinking of a transporting spell...

_"Idiot...idiot idiotidiot!" Alfred screamed and slammed his fist into the broken mirror again, blood trailing down his arms..._

"Damn it Arthur, think!"_ I don't have time to make my way to America's by normal means...yet if I use that spell..No, I will. Alfred... _England began to murmur, low and smooth, and he began to fade, materializing into the air...

_Alfred..._

_...fred..._

_Al..Alfred..Al-_

"ALFRED!" England stumbled through air and landed heavily onto the wood floor, panting. He looked up in time to see America whirl, staring at him in shock, blood soaking his arms and dripping to the floor. His glasses lay on the ground, untouched, unharmed.

"...Arthur? Wh-..how did you get here-?"

"You bloody git!" England yelled, before pulling himself up and walking, half stumbling to America, who stood blankly in the hall, surrounded by shattered glass stained red. England continued to push himself, stumbling closer.

"You..git." he growled, before falling forward, exhausted.

"England!" America moved forward and caught him before he hit the ground. America pulled England up to his knees, before carefully crouching down in front of him. "Why are you here..?"

England looked up at Alfred, staring at his shocked, but still sad eyes. He carefully cradled his bloodied hands in his own.

"You didn't tell me..it hurt so much. You're a fool, yes. But you did not loose me that day, Alfred..and you won't."

Alfred stared at Arthur, before he slowly, slowly broke down, and cried, arms wrapped tightly around Arthur, gripping his shirt in his broken hands. England wrapped his own arms around the other, tightly, protectively. He stared up at the ceiling as Alfred continued to cry, sometimes screaming out, his tears and blood soaking England's shirt.

_Your ignorance...is my comfort. As my comfort, will be your ignorance..._

* * *

e.e I don't think it turned out the way I wanted it to. So short.._. Oh well! Next upload for this Poetry of Hetalia will be just America's thoughts about his ignorance and immunity, with a first person pov. And no, England won't be there. No UsUk for you._. Hence this title is also Ignorance of the Damned. Damn-ed. So, more than one. c:

Uggghh i still think this was not good |||OTL|| I may rewrite this eventually.

Ciao~!


End file.
